<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's play another game. by Fallen_Prophecy87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839115">Let's play another game.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87'>Fallen_Prophecy87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Loneliness, The Void, let him out :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's play another game.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black.<br/>Nothing but black.<br/>Has it been days? Hours? Years?</p>
<p>Hell-</p>
<p>Either way. It hurts. You're...burning? That's not what's actually happening, of course. You'll never truly comprehend what happens to you here, only that it's the most pain you've felt since-</p>
<p>It's only fair to warn you that I felt everything they felt!</p>
<p>Well. Not all that long ago, you suppose. Or perhaps it was long ago. It doesn't matter, of course. What even is time here?</p>
<p>Help me-</p>
<p>He'll save you soon, right? Or at least finish the job, put you out of your misery-</p>
<p>Hello, Gordon!<br/>Hey, Mr. Coomer.</p>
<p>Right. Gordon...cared about you all, right? It had...certainly seemed like it, even after what happened to his arm. Benrey is an exception, perhaps, but you aren't certain that anything can really be done for them at this point, even if he did want to help them.<br/>You're a little on the fence about that. On the one hand, none of you are really in control, but on the other, none of you are really in control. You have an instinct, coded into you, to be against the villain. But your real instinct is telling you that they didn't want to do what they did, just like how you didn't want to be nothing but a flawed tutorial-<br/>…<br/>Loneliness is an unpleasant emotional response to perceived isolation. Loneliness is also described as social pain—a psychological mechanism which motivates individuals to seek social connections. It is often associated with an unwanted lack of connection and intimacy. Loneliness overlaps and yet is distinct from solitude. Solitude is simply the state of being apart from others, not everyone who experiences solitude feels lonely. As a subjective emotion, loneliness can be felt even when surrounded by other people; one who feels lonely, is lonely. The causes of loneliness are varied. They include social, mental, emotional, and environmental factors.<br/>"...Gordon, I'm lonely."<br/>…<br/>Nobody answers. You don't know what you were expecting. Gordon can't hear you in here, even if he hasn't left you here to rot-</p>
<p>I hope you won't forget us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. That's silly. Of course he wouldn't do that, you're his friends! Right?<br/>So you wait.<br/>And you wait.<br/>And you wait.<br/>And I wait.</p>
<p>Black.<br/>Nothing but black.<br/>You hope he comes back for you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>